La sixième chute
by Aikru
Summary: Péripétie d'une petite âme verte, un peu étrange, souvent cuisinière et parfois sarcastique. Arrivée presque par mégarde dans les contrées de l'Underground.
1. Chapitre 1

On est une bonne demie douzaine, les visage plongés dans la lueur jaune qui imprime nos peaux. Tous les regards convergent vers ce feu de camp. On parle, on ri, on se raconte des histoires d'enfants en regardant mes flammes dansantes . Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'kiffe le spectacle du feu qui agrippent l'air de ses multiples doigts avides. Ça a un petit truc captivant sans que je puisse mettre des mots sur cette obsession. Ou alors c'est spécifique à moi et je suis une authentique pyromane en devenir.

Boarf... On se posera les bonnes questions demain. Quand on sera redescendu du mont Ebott en randonneurs victorieux... Ou en bataillon martyrisé de jeune vétéran. A voir.

Mon frère s'est isolé quelques minutes pour chercher du bois sec. Le flash de son téléphone en main. Ça me donne surtout l'impression qu'un halo glacé perce les silhouettes inquiétantes de la foret. Met en exergue chaque relief que l'orée des bois à a nous offrir dans sa majesté nocturne. Ça fout probablement la frousse à quelque uns. Mais tout le monde ici charrie grassement le moindre signe de peur, alors personne n'ose vraiment le montrer.

De mon coté, je savoure juste la bonne compagnie qui m'escorte pour ce petit camping. J'aime parfois simplement me poser en spectateur et regarder les gens qui vivent un bon moment.

Bon, pas trop longtemps, sinon les marrons que je suis sensés faire cuire vont cramés.

Oui, je sais que c'est cliché. Camper en mangeant des marrons ramassé à même la clairière dans laquelle sont plantées nos tentes. Mais j'vous rassure, c'est pas plus cliché que la meuf qui s'est ramassé avec des marshmallow avec la ferme intention de les faire griller sur une branche. Surtout quand la banche à pris feu et que par réflexe elle a lâché sa brochette au centre du foyer. M'enfin...  
On se fiche d'elle encore a coup d'allusion mesquine. Encore quelque heures et le groupe décidera de passer à autre chose. En attendant, quelques sodas et tapes dans le dos passent de main en main. Quelqu'un accorde un ukelele avec des notes un peu gauche et je suis sur que d'ici quelques seconde, il va y avoir la première critique pseudo philosophique sur la société qui va jaillir.

La soirée s'annonce bien.

Et puis mon frère a hurlé.

Il y eu un silence, et je me suis retrouvée debout sans y penser. Comme mue par un ressort. Mon corps s'est mis en branle. J'accoure dans sa direction, main crispées, tenant encore le poêle bouillant à la main. J'enjambe la clairière en quelques seconde. Dépasse l'orée des arbres, perce le rideau végétal composé d'obscurité et de broussailles.

Je ne vois rien, me mange un arbre, puis deux. Qu'importe. Je crois que j'ai crié un prénom sans m'en rendre compte. Parce que j'ai une réponse, j'entends encore un faible échos de sa voix s'éloigner. Alors je gueule une deuxième fois, une troisième. Silence. Est je ne l'ai imaginé cet écho ? Est ce que c'est une blague ? Nan Jamais mon frère ne me ferait ca. Il est trop premier degrés pour faire ce genre de chose.

Alors j'ai continué de courir

Puis le sol s'est effacé brusquement sous mes semelles.

Comme dans un cartoon, mes pieds ont crochetés quelques secondes le vide. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. J'ai juste sentis la gravité faire son travail et m'attirer toujours plus bas.

Il me semblait que dans le noir, la voûte céleste de cette nuit semblait se réduire a un rond de plus en plus petit.

Que ma dernière pensée fut un simple « Ah … » penaud.

... Et puis le néant


	2. Chapitre 2

Au travers mes paupière, je perçois la lueur orangée et une chaleur qui caresse mon visage de sa main douce et intangible. Pas un brin de vent, juste le sentiment confortable d'être allongé dans un matelas végétal qui vient me chatouiller doucement la joue.  
Et puis... Je me souviens.  
Presque malgré moi j'ouvre les yeux. Au dessus de moi, les parois rocheuses se dressent en un genre de dôme abrupte. La vue de la voute m'offrirait presque le vertige. Et les contours du plafond se perdent, baignés dans une obscurité insondable. Un seul un rayon de lumière s'extrait des ténèbres. Celui la même qui me chatouille la joue.  
Je surmonte mon étourdissement pour me redresser et guetter les alentours. J'ai atterri dans un genre de caverne j'crois. C'est bon, mon dos se relève. Assez pour voir que suis dans un lit de fleurs sauvage. Fin de bouton de fleur sauvage puisque seule l'une d'elle semble avoir éclot. Je m'étonne de la présence de mon vieux poêle à mes cotés. Je pensais l'avoir lâché en chemin. Mais c'te bestiole semble déterminée à me suivre où que j'aille... Et puis y'a mon tablier de cuisine. Lui aussi j'avais oublié que je le portais. Pauvre de lui, son inscription maintenant presque illisible vu la terre qui s'est fourré dans chaque pores du tissu.

Je quitte mon lit floral.  
Ce simple geste me fait goûter la douleur d'une jambe endolorie. Mais même boiteuse, j'abandonne quand même la chaleur de l'unique rayon de soleil. Bon, pour le drama, je jette un ultime regard en arrière, histoire de dire silencieusement adieu à la lumière solaire. Même s'il manque quand même une musique de violon triste pour rendre vraiment bien la scène tel que je me l'imagine.  
Mes pas suivent mécaniquement un genre de route qui mènent à la civilisation. Fin' "route" ça tient plus d'un vestige de chemin tracé par des piétinements réguliers. Et même "Civilisation" aussi semble être une formulation hyperbolique. C'est juste un vestige relativement pas anodin. Un château fort souterrain infesté de lierre comme on en décrit dans les contes.  
Un détail interpelle mon cerveau : Ces pierres irrégulières, taillées en pavés. J'prétends pas être une experte en architecture. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de me trimballer dans une vieille ruine moyenâgeuse. Elle en a l'aspect, elle en a probablement l'âge. Alors... Est ce que c'est un vestige étrange de l'humanité ?

En rentrant dans cet endroit glauque, je regarde presque malgré moi le simili ciel. Comme dans l'espoir de me tirer de ce rêve. Mais nan, le spectacle étrange d'une voûte céleste sans étoile est toujours là. Avec toujours ces ténèbres impénétrables. De quoi me foutre un sentiment claustrophobe. En rentrant dans un genre de hall, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un chasseurs de paranormal en quête d'une apparition fantomatique.

Une question me vient en tête. Je l'ai soigneusement esquivé, presque par mégarde.  
Où suis je ?

Silence mentale. J'crois que mon cerveau encode mal quelque chose. D'un autre coté, j'ai faim, froid et j'ai probablement plus peur que je n'ose me l'avouer. Et j'estime avoir suffisamment d'empathie avec moi même pour pas trop m'exaspérer si je bug. Quoique...  
Je réfléchis difficilement, ressassement ce qui m'a amené ici. Mais rien ne vient après cette chute. Est ce que ca signifie que je suis au pays des merveilles ? Faut que j'attende d'une minutes à l'autre, que le lapin blanc vienne me faire la version courte de l'histoire ? Nan, je dois délirer. Ou alors je fais un beau sarcasme mental et une partie de moi le prends au premier degrés... Hum... Difficile à dire dans ces conditions.  
Bon, tout porte a croire que j'ai les idées clair, vu que naturellement, ma curiosité naturelle me noie sous un afflux familier de questions existentielles : Suis je morte ? Ou est mon frère ? Pourquoi ce mannequin est si moche ? Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Mais j'avance et... _**  
**_  
_«_ IDIOT !  
Le mannequin vient de rugir. Pire, il vient de bouger. Sa tête fendue en deux donne à son regard inexpressif un air dément.  
\- TOI !  
Il me pointe du doigt de son bras inexistant. Et moi, perdue, j'articule juste faiblement :  
\- Moi ?  
-AHAH! Oui, toi. Trop effrayée pour me frapper ?  
\- Je ne veux pas... Te frapper. Je viens juste d'arriver et...  
\- MENSONGE! FAIBLE! Tant de LÂCHETÉ! Dès que l'occasion se présentera, toi HUMAIN tu me frapperas vicieusement. Admet ta PERFIDIE !  
\- Mais...  
\- Frappe moi si tu le veux !  
\- Mais, je ne veux pas !  
\- BAS LES MASQUES ! Tu ne tromperas pas mon sens AÏGU de la psychologie !

La discutions semblait vouée à être une belle impasse. Même les sectaires, théoriciens du complots et autre vendeurs d'assurance s'attribuent pas à ce point cette capacité a me vendre ce dont j'ai supposément envie. C'est un peu confus, mais j'essaie de résumer la situation :

\- Attends... Tu veux que je te frappe ?  
\- N'essaie pas de me tromper HUMAIN. C'est toi qui ESPÈRE pouvoir de me frapper!  
\- Mais c'est toi qui insiste pour que je le face, nan ?  
\- AHAH! Cette ruse éculée ne fonctionnera pas sur MOI!

Gosh... Il allait me faire une migraine. Je suis vraiment pas en état de discuter d'un crime quantique. Alors je lui obéis. Mon poêle touche faiblement la supposée épaule du mannequin, comme une parodie coup. A peine frôlé que celui ci s'effondre à mon grand étonnement. Puis il se reforme.

\- Ridicule! Ridicule! RIDICULE! Tu pense POUVOIR ME FRAPPER ? Je suis un ESPRIT! Tu ne pourras JAMAIS me blesser, IMBÉCILE!

Je pousse un soupire. Un fantôme drama queen. Il ne manquait plus que ca.

\- Soit, c'est a mon tour d'attaquer maintenant. Et je suis LASSE de tes coups bas. Dummy ! FINISSEZ L'HUMAIN!

Un silence gênant accompagne ses paroles. Il regarde autour de lui. L'air de découvrir avec moi la pièce vide qui nous sert d'arène. Son armée semble être dans un autre château

\- Mais... Pour combattre, tu n'as jamais envisagé d'avoir une arme pour te défendre ? Genre un couteau où...  
\- SILENCE HUMAIN! Quelque soit l'issue de ce duel, Un de nous deux n'y survivra PAS!

Il ne se passa rien de son coté. Mais le mannequin semblait déterminé à me bloquer la route.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas un duel s'il n'y a pas de combat. Nan ?  
\- QU'IMPORTE! J'ai l'éternité pour gagner !

J'imagine que l'éternité gagne contre mon creux a l'estomac qui se fait plus vif de minute en minute. Alors autant mettre en pratique le gout que j'ai pour l'humour anglais

\- Mais si je meurt de faim. Je ne pourrais pas te frapper perfidement quand tu t'y attendras le moins ?  
\- C'est cela HUMAIN !  
\- Donc je ne serais plus capable d'être fourbe.  
Il approuva.  
\- Ni manipulatrice ?  
\- C'est cela !  
\- Du moins, c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Nan ?  
\- Parfaitement !  
\- Et que pense tes amis " _Dummy_ " de moi ?

En guise de réponse, il eu une grimace de haine. Avec une nuance de colère et de frustration. Je crois, c'est assez dur d'être empathique avec un bout de torchon martyrisé. D emon coté, mon cerveau tordu commence doucement à dégager une solution. A tisser une trame pour sortir de cette impasse. Un accord étrange. Improbable, probablement bien absurde. Et inspiré par le réel.

\- Écoute, t'es genre... un donald trump des mannequins, nan ? Si je meurs seule. Personne ne souffrira de ma fourberie nan ? Personne ne sera témoin de ma lâcheté ? Comment réussiras tu à convaincre qu'il faut voter pour toi parce que je suis la perfidie ?  
 **\- ...**  
\- Nan, me regarde pas comme ça. J'veux pas t'embrouiller. Je me disais juste que si tu me laisses pas passer la porte. Personne ne saura que tu m'as tué, moi le monstre mangeur de _Dummy_ nan ?  
\- C'est exact HUMAIN.  
\- Écoute, si tu me laisse sortir. Je te promets de faire du mal à chaque _Dummys_ qui se mettra sur mon chemin. Pour qu'il soient au courant de ma malveillance.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... Quel intérêt de leur faire du mal ?  
\- C'est pour leur bien, c'est pour qu'ils comprennent que je suis méchante et que tu es gentil. Et ils te suivront et t'obéiront comme ça. Et puis après, tu pourras me tuer. Après, ça, tu pourras probablement te faire une armée de partisan. Nan ?  
\- C'est... Absurde  
\- Dans mon monde, mon frère appellerai ça de la politique  
\- Ton frere ? Il y en a beaucoup des gens comme toi ?  
\- Ouais. 7 milliards.  
Il eu l'air presque étrangement satisfait par ce potentiel chiffre d'immigration illégale. Évoquer mon frère me rappelle quelque chose d'important.  
\- Vous en croisez souvent des gens comme moi ?  
\- Des humains ? Oui, parfois, c'est assez rare heureusement.  
\- Tu aurais vu un humain récemment ?  
\- Toi  
\- J'veux dire un autre humain que moi. Avec des lunettes. »  
Il sembla pensif. Pour autant qu'un bout de tissus puisse l'être. Il allait répondre quand le torchon abimé se retrouva inanimé, comme le mannequin figé qu'il était sensé être.

 _« Tu as l'air blessé, mon enfant._

J'avoue. J'avais phasé sur le vent que venait de m'offrir l'étrange Donald Trump. Alors, je me suis laissé surprendre par le timbre étrange. Sa voix est douce. Camouflée dans l'encadrement de la porte, la masse de poil sort de cachette pour s'approcher de moi avec hésitation. C'est un agneau. Fin' Une agneaux à en croire l'octave féminin de sa voix. Adulte qui plus est. Anthropomorphe douée de parole aux traits doux et passablement inquiets.  
Alors je sais pas trop pour vous, mais je sais pas comment démarrer une conversation normale. Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer. Donc, ne me jugez pas, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Je vais bien, j'crois... Et vous ?

Ouais, la première approche est jamais la meilleure. Mais comme ce truc n'a pas décidé t'attaquer la terre, j'imagine que ce contact est moins désastreux que dans la plupart des fictions de mon monde. L'agneau ne semble pas réagir a ce que je dis. Je la vois fixer ma jambe boiteuse avec un regard cerné d'inquiétude maternelle

 _\- Mon pauvre enfant... Attend, je vais t'amener en lieux sûr »_

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de le la brebis à la voix douce. Et ce n'est qu'après quelques dialogues oubliés de ma mémoire que j'ai constaté ma fatigue. Les mouvements de ses bras faisaient office de bercement et le sommeil n'a pas tardé à voiler mon regard.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- Ah...

Ouais. Denis Brogniart ne l'aurait pas mieux lâcher. En même temps, c'est tellement original comme réaction. Le niveau 0 d'implication émotionnelle. "Mon mec m'a lâché. - Ah...". "Mon chien est mort... - Ah..." "Veux tu m'épouser ? - Ah..."

\- _Ca ne va pas mon enfant ? Tu as mal ?_

Depuis mon réveil dans cette maison. A chaque fois que ma voix monte d'une octave de trop. Les traits inquiets de la brebie se matérialisent sur son visage avec une douceur surréaliste.

\- Nan Toriel. C'est juste que c'est beaucoup d'infos d'un coup. Je... Je sais pas comment réagir.

Apprendre l'histoire et la géopolitique et l'existence d'un monde. En l'espace d'un très long monologue. C'est un peu trop pour moi. J'essaie de dépoussiéré quelque zones inexplorées de mon cerveau pour assimiler ça plus vite. Mais même avec son soutient bienveillant une tasse de thé entre les mains, ça prend un peu de temps.

\- _Ce n'est pas écrit dans tes livres d'histoire mon enfant ?_  
\- Navrée de te le dire Toriel. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce monde avant aujourd'hui.

Si j'ai bien compris. Toriel s'est exilée suite à la déclaration de guerre contre les humains. Pour nous. Pour notre salut. Et voilà qu'elle se ramasse notre ingrate ignorance sur le coin de la figure. Comme si au fond, elle faisait ca pour rien.  
De son coté, Toriel a l'air un peu sidérée par mes propos. Alors je lui répète en d'autre terme :

\- Aussi cruel que ca puisse paraître, on vous a oublié.

La brebis esquissa une moue un peu amère. L'air de se faire à cette idée désagréable. Je culpabilise un peu de lui avouer ca sans le moindre tact. Elle se renferme dans le silence.

\- J'suis désolée pour ton sacrifice Toriel.  
\- _Nan mon enfants. C'est juste une preuve de plus que Asgore est un imbécile._

Sur ce elle sourie. Envolée cette figure un peu froide et rancunière.

 _\- Tu veux de la tarte aux escargots avant d'aller te reposer ?_

J'observe le plafond depuis quelques temps. Je me suis éveillée i peine une minute, où une heure, qui sait ? Je me complais dans la paresse de me lever. Les draps m'enlacent trop fort pour que je puisse échapper à leur étreinte. Alors, comme prisonnière de la chaleur douce de la couette. J'observe simplement les deux seuls traits de lumière perçant la porte. La chambre n'échappe pas a la lumiere du couloir, ce qui la plonge dans une demi obscurité. Mon regard s'attarde et se perd dans les silhouettes d'objets qui garnissent l'endroit immobile. L'ambiance est si calme que le bruit de ma respiration semble même s'excuser de perturber le silence de la scène.  
Je me surprends à réfléchir sur l'identité de cet inconnu. Celui a qui appartient la chambre dans je loge depuis une semaine. Mais au fond qu'importe. Il y a quelque chose de plus important à penser.

Je dois partir.

Presque à regret. Je décide de me lever. Comme si cette pensée avait libérée assez de volonté pour que j'échappe aux bras lascifs qui me retiennent à cette prison de couverture. Je saisi mon poêle entreposé sur la table de chevet. Geste habituel et risible. Mais ce poêle est presque devenu un doudous. Mais... Je sais pas. Au fil des semaines, ce poêle, c'est devenu un genre d'attache vitale. Un truc de l'autre monde, un point d'accroche. Un mémo pour me rappeler quelque chose d'important.

Je me redresse et je sors de la chambre. Mes yeux s'habituent doucement à la luminosité douce et dansante du couloir. La maison embaume la tarte a la canelle. Toriel a dû la faire ce matin. Même si elle a cramé définitivement mon poêle la première fois qu'elle a préparé quelque chose qui n'était pas composé d'escargot... Bah... Toriel s'améliore en cuisine. En même temps, elle a une bonne marge de progression.  
Presque mécaniquement. Mes pas m'amènent vers le salon. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis ici. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans ce décors familier comme si j'y errais depuis des années. Comme à son habitude, Toriel bouquine. Et ma détermination à quitter les lieux s'estompe en voyant sa mine paisible et son sourire ravi. Elle m'aime, et a elle seule, elle emplie de chaleur cette maison qui pourrait être silencieuse et morbide.

Mais maintenant que les blessures de ma chute sont guéries, je crois que je vais devoir affronter un de mes plus grands défis depuis que je suis tombé dans l'underground : Lui dire au revoir. J'aurais pu déserter dans la nuit, comme un courant d'air. Ç'aurait été facile. Un formel manque de respect pour elle qui mérite tout, sauf mes pulsions poltronnes comme remerciement lâche.  
Toriel lève les yeux de son livre et me regarde avec une douceur infinie et un sourire amical. Je réagis pas, j'aimerai juste être invisible. Genre là, maintenant. Tout de suite...  
Comme a chaque fois. Mon élan de courage se dissout en une fraction de seconde. La peur de la blesser est la raison pour laquelle je repousse toujours l'échéance à demain matin...  
A l'instant ou je fais mine de parler, c'est Toriel qui engage la conversation avant que je ne puisse le faire :

\- Tu es levé mon enfant ? Tes vacances sont finies ? Pardon, je t'ai coupé ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Entendre sa voix sape un peu plus mon envie de lui avouer que je suis triste de rester ici. Ou même que son obsession régulière à vouloir me retenir aux ruines m'effraie un peu. Je lui ai d'ailleurs appris le concept de vacances uniquement pour essayer de retarder le moment où une brebis trop bienveillante voudra faire mon éducation a grand coups de livre sur les escargots.

\- Nan, c'est pas grave. Je voulais dire que j'aimerai justement... Partir loin pour profiter de mes vacances. Être un peu dépaysé.

Toriel sourie doucement avant de poser son livre sur ses genoux avant de retirer ses lunettes. Ça lui donne un air de vieille dame âgée et digne. Fin', plutôt une brebis âgée et digne.

\- Pas de problème mon enfant. Tu peux te promener dans le jardin, mais ne va pas du coté des ruines.

Je sourie, un peu mal à l'aise quant à l'attitude a adopter. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça m'a donné envie de partir. Parce ce que même si Toriel est amicale, il y a des indices qui ne trompent pas sur les raisons qui la pousse a vouloir jouer les maman adoptives. Comme un genre de projection qu'elle ferait sur moi. En bref. De mauvaises raisons pavée par de bonnes intentions.

\- Ecoute Toriel.

Mon air sérieux à éveillé cette expression inquiète qui orne son visage a chaque fois que la conversation tourne vaguement autour de ce sujet. Mais malgré un air froid qui commence doucement a émergé de son visage, je prends une respiration plus profonde et saute du plus haut plongeoir de la piscine.

\- Je dois chercher mon frère.

Silence... J'essaie de ne pas me laisser pas décourager :

\- Dans ce monde. Il est de ma famille. Si tout ce que tu as dis sur Asgore est vrai, il est en danger.

Si Toriel reste silencieuse, son expression se fige bien davantage, comme ciselée dans de la glace pelucheuse. Mais je continue. Malgré la tempête que je vois poindre à l'horizon de son regard.

\- Est ce que tu l'aurais vu ? Il est tombé juste avant moi.

\- Est ce que tu l'aurais vu Toriel ?  
\- Oui. Plusieurs jours avant toi. Il n'a pas voulu rester et a quitté les ruines. Il est probablement mort  
\- M... Mort ?

Au delà de l'intonation glaciale de Toriel qui me choque, je me prends une gifle : Des jours ? Quelques dizaines de secondes me séparaient seulement de sa chute. Ou alors l'underground avait sa propre temporalité. Qui sait, je suis peut être vraiment aux pays des merveilles... Mais la voix triste de la brebis me tire de cette réflexion hors sujet.

\- Écoute, mon enfant. Tu n'es pas prête a affronter le monde extérieur. Il est pétri de violence. Tu ne réussira pas a survivre.  
\- En es tu certaine ?  
\- Oui  
\- Que mon frère est mort, j'veux dire.

Le silence infini dura quelques secondes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Alors je saisis l'opportunité pour lui reprendre la parole :

\- Je veux être sûr que c'est le cas. J'veux pas abandonner et rester ici sur un malentendu. Et... Et si jamais ca l'est... Je pourrais toujours revenir vers toi... ou trouver une sortie. J'te l'promets.

Mes mots n'ont pas l'effet escontés : Des relents acides percent chaque syllabes que dit Toriel .

\- Penses tu que c'est la première fois que j'entends ces mots ?

Je redresse le regard douloureusement jusqu'à son visage. L'expression de la brebis est aussi amère que sa tarte aux escargots.

\- Mon enfant. Tu es le sixième humain à tomber dans l'underground. Chaque personne qui passe les portes connaît le même sort. Aucun humain n'en est encore jamais sortie en vie. Ton frère n'y a pas exception.  
\- Alors au moins j'essaierai.  
\- Mon enfant, je...  
\- Je ne suis pas ton enfant. Et tu n'es pas ma mère.

C'est a mon tour d'être acide. Parce que parler avec elle en prenant des pincettes revient a se fracasser le crane contre un mur en essayant de creuser un trou.

\- Je veux partir. Je me vois pas heureuse ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Avec mon frère si possible  
\- Tu y es en sécurité ici. En dehors des ruines. On te traquera mon enfant.  
\- Tu préfères que je reste ici ?  
\- Oui  
\- Moi je préfererai partir.

Il eu un instant de silence. Ponctué d'un

\- Va au sous sol mon enf... Va au sous sol. Il y a une porte. Elle mène a ce monde dangereux qui t'attire tant.

Je regarde silencieusement Toriel, son regard traduit pour elle toute la lassitude qui semble l'oppresser. J'aimerai rester, pour l'aider. Elle qui semble s'enfermer volontairement ici et qui semble ne pas pouvoir faire le deuil de quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois sauver mon frère. Et ensuite... Et ensuite, quelque soit l'issue. J'essaierai de revenir. Pour l'aider.

\- Toriel. Je... Tenais a te le dire. Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Pas de réponse, je me détourne pour emprunter l'escalier. Et même si le petit couloir à de quoi être flippant, je continue jusqu'à l'imposante porte. A peine ai je placé ma main sur la poignet que j'entends le lointain silence se briser doucement au fil d'une respiration irrégulière. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. Me promettant mentalement qu'un jour, je reviendrais calmer ces bêlement sanglotants...  
Puis j'ouvre la porte


End file.
